Papa? Watashi Wa Sabaku Ryuu!
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary.. jadi Warning aja.. NaruGaa OC, Yaoi,Mpreg,Lemon kilat..


**Papa? Watashi wa Sabaku Kyuu!**

Ya ampun! Bukannya update yang lain malah buat fic lain lagi!

Tenang tenang , ini Cuma OneShoot aja kok. Jadi Kirin gak nambahin hutang. Ide ini muncul begitu saja, dan rasanya sayang juga kalau dibiarkan menguap dari otak Kirin.

Jadi, yah nikmatin aja deh.. diprotes juga percuma.. toh udah Kirin update :p

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa, NaruRyuu (?)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family, Angst**

**Warning**

**Just OneShoot, Yaoi, Lemon kilat, Mpreg**

**Fic ini mengandung Lemon kilat, jadi jangan kecewa kalau gak memuaskan.**

"Ah! Ah..Naru..Ngh..hah..ah.." Desah Gaara tak tahan.

Ini lah yang terjadi hampir setiap malam, Gaara yang mendesah dan mengerang. Suara ranjang yang berdenyit dan nafas memburu dari Naruto yang tak lain adalah suami sahnya selama sebulan ini. Yah, mereka menikah satu bulan yang lalu.

"Ngnghh..hah..Naru..nh..cukuphh.." Desah Gaara tak tahan sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dimana sang suami terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menghantamkan miliknya ke dalam rectum Gaara. Kakinya sudah bergetar tak tahan menyangga tubuhnya yang terus di hujam sang suami dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara," Ucap Naruto yang malah makin memperdalam sodokannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggang Gaara.

"Hah..hah..ah..hah..ngh.." Gaara hanya mampu mendesah dengan kedua siku sebagai tumpuan dan tangan yang mencengkram sprei dengan kuat.

"Aah! Naruto!" Gaara memekik saat merasakan sebelah tangan Naruto meraih miliknya yang semula terlupakan.

"Ngh..ah..Naru..nghh.." Desah nikmat Gaara saat tangan Naruto dengan telaten memijit dan mengocok miliknya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Nghh...Gaara..kau sangat manis.." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat dan memburu. Miliknya yang berada di dalam Gaara terasa sangat nikmat.

"Narutohh..cepath..ngh.."

"Sedikit lagi Gaara," Naruto makin mempercepat sodokannya. Sesuatu di dalam sana sudah terasa akan menerjang keluar.

"Aaaaah! Narutoooo!" Tubuh Gaara mengejang dan kepalanya terangkat ke belakang.

"Mmmhh..Gaara.." Keduanya pun mengeluarkan hasratnya hampir bersamaan.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara ambruk dan terengah-engah dengan penampilan yang sudah sangat berantakan karena serangan tanpa ampun dari Naruto.

"Gomen ne, Gaara. Habis kau menggoda sekali sih," Ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuh Gaara, mengecup kening Gaara dan kembali menindihnya.

"Jangan..Naru..hah..hah..aku..sudah tidak kuat lagi.." Ucap Gaara sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau yang seperti ini terlihat semakin menggiurkan untuk disantap Gaara," Goda Naruto.

"Baka! Dasar mesum!" Gaara cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Hahahaaa, ku makan yah." Naruto tertawa dan kembali mengecup bibir mungil Gaara.

"Mmmhh...ku bunuh kau Naruto!" Si merah langsung nempeleng kepala Naruto dengan sepenuh hati.

"Iish..kau galak. Tapi aku sukaaaa..." Dengan gemasnya Naruto memeluk erat Gaara. Membuat Gaara yang berada di bawahnya megap megap kehabisan nafas.

Skip Time..

"Ohayo tuan putri,"

"Gyaaaa!" Gaara memekik histeris saat membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang hampir menempel di wajahnya.

Buak!

Bruk!

"Ouch! Gaara, kenapa kau menendangku." Keluh Naruto yang terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

"Wajah mesum mu membuatku takut Naruto!"

"Mesum apanya? Aku kan hanya tersenyum," Ucap Naruto tak terima dan langsung berdiri.

**Blush!**

Wajah manis Gaara langsung merona merah melihat Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ranjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit sayang?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Pa-pakai bajumu Naruto," Ucap Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Eh?" Naruto melihat ke bawah, menyadari kondisinya sekarang yang membuat Gaara gugup maka si rubah pun menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam, ne Gaara?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda sambil naik secara perlahan ke tempat tidur.

"Na-Naruto," Gaara mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan mundur.

"Hmm? Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu lagi," Goda Naruto.

"Gyaaa!" Gaara kembali memekik saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menerkamnya. Memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri di atas.

"Kau ini, seperti mau diperkosa saja. Kita kan sudah melakukannya puluhan kali Gaara," Ucap Naruto sambil merunduk.

"Ugh!" Gaara menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Buk!

"Ugh!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini Naruto mendapat tendangan dari Gaara. Si merah segera berlari dan langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa sih! Tidak perlu seperti itu kan!" Teriak Naruto mulai kesal.

"Ugh,hoeek..hooeek.." Naruto membeku mendengar suara Gaara yang muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedor pintu kamar mandi. Rasa marahnya lenyap tak tersisa dan berganti dengan rasa khawatir yang jauh lebih besar.

"Hooeekk...hooeeek..." Hanya suara muntahan Gaara yang di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Gaara biarkan aku masuk..kau baik-baik saja Gaara? Gaara," Naruto makin panic.

Bruk!

"Gaara?" Terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dan suasana yang langsung sunyi senyap. Karena rasa khawatirnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Gaara!" Si pirang terkejut saat melihat sosok Gaara yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa Gaara ke Rumah Sakit barulah Naruto tahu kalau sang istri kini tengah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 minggu. Gaara memang laki-laki, tapi dia cukup istimewa. Yah bisa dikatakan kalau Gaara itu hermaprodit atau berkelamin ganda. Bagian luarnya memang laki-laki, tapi di bagian dalam sama saja dengan perempuan.

Sejak hamil Gaara jadi semakin galak tapi juga terkadang manja. Naruto sih senang-senang saja kalau Gaara lagi manja. Tapi kalau lagi kumat galaknya dia merasa lumayan tersiksa. Apa lagi selama hamil ini Gaara menolak berhubungan suami istri dengan Naruto. Alasannya memang masuk akal, yaitu karena Gaara yang akan langsung muntah-muntah begitu Naruto memasukinya. Aneh memang, tapi Naruto juga bukan tipe suami yang hanya menginginkan tubuh istrinya saja.

Yang paling repot yaitu ketika Naruto harus menuruti permintaan aneh istrinya. Seperti minta dango dengan rasa sapi panggang, makan buah apel langsung di atas pohonnya. Nah khusus untuk yang ini Naruto hampir jantungan karena harus menjaga Gaara yang duduk santai di atas pohon apel dengan perut yang sudah membesar. Setelahnya Naruto langsung ngamuk pada si pohon dan hampir menebangnya jika saja sang pemilik perkebunan tidak menahannya mati matian.

Yang lebih extreme lagi adalah ketika Gaara ingin menunggangi kuda berwarna putih. Padahal saat itu kehamilannya sudah masuk di akhir bulan kedelapan. Tapi akhirnya Naruto bisa mengurungkan niat Gaara. Walaupun dia harus nangis meraung raung dihadapan Gaara karena Gaara yang terus bersikukuh ingin naik kuda.

"Ah! Naruto cepat! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," Ringis Gaara sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar.

"Tahan sebentar lagi Gaara," Naruto yang mengemudikan mobil berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa untuk tetap tenang walaupun pada kenyataanya dia sudah benar-benar panic.

Bagaimana tidak panic, saat akan sarapan tiba-tiba saja Gaara berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya waktu kelahiran anak pertama mereka sudah tiba. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan persalinan.

Dan yang membuat Naruto kesal adalah stok darah dengan golongan AB saat itu tidak ada di rumah sakit. Dan dengan terpaksa Naruto harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengambil kantung darah yang dibutuhkan Gaara. Sementara sang istri sudah masuk ruang operasi dan ditangani oleh dokter.

Saat itulah bencana dimulai..

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, air bah bercampur dengan lumpur menghantam kota tempat Naruto dan Gaara berada. Gempa bumi dan Tsunami yang menewaskan banyak orang dan hilang. Banyak bangunan hancur dan tergenang air. Rumah Sakit tempat Gaara pun tak luput dari serangan bencana. Semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Selama lima tahun ini Naruto terus berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Gaara. Namun istri tercintanya telah masuk dalam daftar korban hilang saat bencana Tsunami terjadi.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu dada Naruto terasa sesak dan air mata pun tak mampu dia tahan. Bagaimana bisa kami-sama begitu kejam pada istrinya. Gaara yang saat itu tengah berjuang melawan maut demi kehidupan calon Uzumaki baru harus meregang nyawa karena peristiwa runtuhnya Rumah Sakit yang dia tempati.

Terkadang Naruto sering berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Hidup pun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya masih berharap kalau Gaara masih hidup dan berada di luar sana. Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Naruto masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Dua tahun dalam keterpurukan membuat Naruto akhirnya bangkit setelah mendapatkan mimpi bertemu dengan Gaara yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ya, dia tak ingin Gaaranya kecewa dengan keadaan dirinya yang seperti sekarang.

Tiga tahun dalam perjuangan sampai akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali bangkit, membangun sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah. Menggantikan rumahnya yang hancur lima tahun lalu. Perusahaan yang dulu hancur pun kembali dia bangun namun dengan nama dan di kota yang berbeda. Berharap bisa hidup lebih baik lagi.

Namun saat pulang ke rumah adalah saat yang paling dibencinya, rumah mewah itu hanya menjadi neraka penyiksa batin. Tatkala Naruto pulang hanya di sambut oleh keadaan sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang akan menyambutnya seperti dulu saat dia pulang. Tak akan ada sosok Gaara yang mengatakan "Okaeri Naruto," Sambil tersenyum hangat atau "Kau terlambat Naruto!" Dengan wajah sebal. Karena hal itu lah Naruto selalu membuat dirinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tapi waktu sendiri pasti ada walau hanya beberapa jam. Dan saat itulah Naruto selalu teringat Gaara, rasanya akan lebih baik jika dia mati saja menyusul Gaara dan anaknya.

Ketampanan dan kekayaannya membuat dirinya jadi incaran para wanita dan para orang tua yang menginginkannya menjadi suami anak mereka. Tapi di hati Naruto hanya ada satu nama yang tak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Nama orang yang sangat dicintainya 'Gaara' ya Gaara istrinya. Selamanya Naruto tak akan sudi menyentuh ataupun di sentuh baik oleh pria atau pun wanita dalam hal intim. Jika memang kami-sama tak mengizinkan Gaara kembali padanya. Setidaknya biarkanlah Naruto terus hidup dengan harapannya.

"Gaara, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Gaara 6 tahun lalu.

Hari ini dia bisa terlepas dari pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, menikmati sore harinya di taman sambil mengingat sosok Sabaku Gaara yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki Gaara sejak menikah dengannya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, rasa rindu membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menetes begitu saja.

"Paman kenapa menangis?"

Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara cempreng seorang bocah mungil. Naruto tertegun saat melihat sosok bocah berusia lima tahun berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegangi sebuah bola. Bocah itu punya rambut yang sewarna dengannya, hanya saja sedikit bagian belakangnya panjang sampai memcapai pinggang. Seperti ekor naga pikir Naruto. Pipinya tembem seperti bakpao, matanya bulat besar berwarna hijau dan kulitnya putih mulus. Mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Gaara.

Bocah tersebut mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan baju kaos putih lengan pendek juga sepatu berwarna hitam. Benar-benar bocah yang imut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepala pirang si bocah. Entah mengapa rasanya dia sangat mengenal bocah ini. Rasa sesaknya pun seolah menguap entah kemana.

"Lyuu-chan," Jawab si bocah dengan suara kanak-kanaknya.

"Ryuu ya? Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu," Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh si bocah dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Paman kenapa menangis? Paman mau pelmen?" Tanya si bocah polos.

"Hahahaa, tidak. Permennya untuk Ryuu saja," Jawab Naruto sambil nyubit pipi gempal bocah yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya.

"Mama bilang gak boleh makan pelmen, nanti giginya lusak." Ryuu menggegelangkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, iya mama mu benar. Ya ampun kau lucu sekali sih. Ikut paman pulang yuk!"

"Gak mau, kata mama gak boleh bicala sama olang asing." Jawab Ryuu polos yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang bocah itu bukan hanya bicara padanya tapi malah nyaman duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau hanya sendiri di sini?" Tanya Naruto heran karena tak melihat siapapun mencari bocah tersebut.

"Ryuu-chan, kau ini membuat khawatir saja," Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berambut pirang datang menghampiri Naruto dan Ryuu.

"Mama Ino!" Seru Ryuu senang saat melihat sosok yang dia kenal.

"Ah maaf tuan, pasti Ryuu merepotkan." Ino membungkuk sopan pada Naruto.

"Tidak kok, justru aku senang. Dia putramu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dia putra saya. Ah syukurlah kalau tidak merepotkan, maaf tapi kami harus segera pulang."

Naruto pun menyerahkan Ryuu pada Ino, lalu kedua sosok pirang itu pun berpamitan pulang. Ryuu melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Besok aku mau kesini lagi," Ucap Naruto setelah kedua sosok pirang itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Mama Ino, mamanya Lyuu udah pulang belum?" Tanya Ryuu yang tengah digandeng oleh Ino.

"Belum, mama mu masih kerja," Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Huh," Ryuu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ryuu-chan pulang ke Rumah Mama Ino saja dulu ya, ada Papa Sai juga kok." Bujuk Ino.

"Yeeyy! Papa Sai udah pulang. Lyuu mau main kuda-kudaan," Seru Ryuu senang sambil berlarian mengelilingi Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak angkatnya itu. Sebenarnya satu tahun lalu Ino juga melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, tapi kami-sama tak mengizinkannya merawat buah hati pertama yang dia dapat. Anaknya meninggal setelah dilahirkan. Saat itu Ino sempat stress dan kami-sama pun menurunkan seorang malaikat keci pada Ino.

Ryuu yang berusia empat tahun ikut sang bunda menjenguk temannya di Rumah Sakit. Dan karena memang anak itu bukan tipe anak yang mau duduk diam. Maka Ryuu berlarian kesana kemari, memasuki semua pintu yang bisa dia masuki. Dan saat membuka satu pintu kamar VIP, Ryuu menemukan sosok Ino yang tengah menangis. Sama halnya dengan yang dia lakukan pada Naruto tadi, Ryuu berjalan mendekat pada Ino dan bertanya kenapa tante cantik menangis? Sejak saat itulah Ino seolah menemukan harapan baru dan meminta pada ibu dari si bocah untuk mengizinkannya mengangkat Ryuu jadi anak.

Bahkan Ino sampai ikut pindah ke kota lain karena tak ingin berpisah dengan Ryuu. Yah, mereka baru saja pindah ke kota ini dua hari yang lalu. Suami Ino yang tak lain bernama Sai juga tak keberatan dengan permintaan sang istri. Baginya dapat melihat senyum Ino itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Nah ayo masuk," Ino membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Papa Sai!" Seru Ryuu senang saat melihat sosok Sai yang baru saja keluar dari pintu.

"Halo Ryuu-chan," Sapa Sai dengan senyum khasnya. "Gaara-san belum pulang?" Tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Belum, sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat. Toko kue tempat dia bekerja sedang ada banyak pesanan." Jawab Ino sambil melangkah masuk. Ryuu sudah berada di gendongan Sai dan asik memainkan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung Sai.

"Kalau begitu Ryuu-chan main sama papa Sai saja ya," Sai berjalan masuk sambil menggendong Ryuu.

"Ryuu-chan mama buatkan susu ya, tapi harus dihabiskan." Ucap Ino.

"Gak mau, Lyuu mau dibuatkan sama mamanya Lyuu saja."

"Loh, mama Ino juga kan mamanya Ryuu," Bujuk Ino.

"Gak mau, Lyuu mau mama Gaala yang buat." Ryuu masih bersikukuh menolak sambil memeluk leher Sai yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Mama Gaara pulangnya malam lho,"

"Bialin, Lyuu mau main kuda-kudaan saja sama Papa Sai." Ino hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Ryuu.

Setelah puas bermain Ryuu tertidur pulas, tapi sebelumnya Sai dan Ino berusaha mati matian membujuk Ryuu agar mau makan. Ryuu bukan anak yang nakal, tapi kalau sudah ditinggal seharian oleh Gaara moodnya jadi kurang bagus.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi merepotkan kalian." Ucap seorang pria berparas manis sambil menggendong Ryuu yang terlelap.

"Kami malah senang kalau kau mau mengizinkannya menginap," Jawab Ino.

"Mungkin kalau sudah besar, dia suka rewal kalau terbangun di tengah malam." Gaara tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan Ino menculik Ryuu setiap hari," Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku beruntung ada yang mau menjaganya. Kalau begitu kami permisis dulu," Dengan itu pun Gaara beranjak pulang ke rumahnya yang hanya berselang dua rumah dari kediaman Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Papa mu," Ucap Gaara pelan sambil membelai surai pirang Ryuu yang terlelap di pelukannya.

"Ngh..Mama.." Igau Ryuu sambil menggeliat.

"Ssstt..mama di sini. Ryuu tidur yang nyenyak ya," Gaara mengelus punggung Ryuu agar dia merasa nyaman. Si kecil pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara yang juga berbaring.

'Anak kita sudah besar Naruto' Ucap Gaara dalam hati. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ryuu dan setetes air mata turun begitu saja.

Gaara termasuk korban selamat dan dia dipindah ke Rumah Sakit yang ada di kota lain karena saat itu kondisinya sangat parah. Bayinya pun ikut serta dengannya, setelah keadaannya lumayan membaik. Gaara kembali ke kotanya dan mendapati Rumahnya bersama Naruto sudah luluh lantah. Setiap sudut kota sudah dia datangi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Bahkan sampai tempat-tempat pengungsian. Namu hasilnya nihil. Sekeras apapun Gaara berusaha mencari Naruto tetap tak dapat ditemukan. Kabar yang dia dengar hanyalah Naruto menjadi salah satu korban tewas saat bencana berlangsung..

.

.

"Mamaaaaaa! Lyuu udah siap nih,"

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi juga Mama siap."

Ini hari pertama Ryuu masuk TK. Tentu saja dia sangat senang, bocah itu pun tak seperti biasanya bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ayo sebutkan siapa namu sayang," Ucap Gaara sambil memegangi kedua pundak Ryuu.

"Sabaku Lyuu," Jawab Ryuu dengan lantang.

"Bukan Sabaku sayang tapi Uzumaki. U-z-u-m-a-k-i," Ryuu segera menggeleng.

"Gak mau! Nama Lyuu Sabaku bukan Uzumaki." Bantah Ryuu sambil merengut.

"Jangan begitu, Papa mu akan sedih jika tahu anaknya gak mau pakai marganya." Bujuk Gaara.

"Lyuu benci Papa! Lyuu gak mau pakai malga Papa!" Teriak Ryuu.

"Ryuu gak boleh bicara begitu. Nanti Papa sedih lho," Gaara masih mencoba membujuk Ryuu.

"Lyuu benci Papa yang udah buang Lyuu, Lyuu gak mau punya Papa yang gak mau nemenin Lyuu main."

"Papa pergi ke surga karena kami-sama yang minta sayang, Papa sayang kok sama Ryuu." Gaara mengusap surai pirang Ryuu yang kini mulai terisak." Papa selalu menjaga Ryuu dari surga" Gaara memeluk tubuh Ryuu.

"Lyuu gak mau Ma..hiks..Lyuu benci Papa.." Isak Ryuu sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Ssssttt..sudah,sudah, anak Mama gak cengeng. Anak Mama gak boleh nangis," Gaara mengelus punggung Ryuu yang terisak dipelukannya.

"Lyuu, gak mau pakai malga Uzumaki," Rengek Ryuu.

"Iya, iya, tapi nanti kalau di sekolah bu guru manggilnya Uzumaki Ryuu ya. Kalau gak pakai marga Papa nanti Ryuu gak bisa sekolah," Bujuk Gaara. Ryuu hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Ma, nanti Lyuu mau main di taman ya." Ucap Ryuu saat dalam perjalanan.

"Tunggu Mama pulang,"

"Mama pulangnya lama,"

"Nanti Mama pulang lebih awal buat jemput Ryuu."

"Eh? Benelan Ma?" Tanya Ryuu senang.

"Iya, Ryuu senang?" Gaara tersenyum memandang buah hatinya.

"Yeey! Iya, Lyuu cenang. Lyuu mau main sama Mama di taman." Seru Ryuu senang.

"Kalau begitu Ryuu harus jadi anak baik, gak boleh nakal di sekolah." Petuah Gaara pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Hu'um!" Ryuu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Skip Time saat di taman..

Gaara duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah rindangnya pepohonan. Sesekali wajah manisnya mengembangkan senyum tatkala melihat keluguan Ryuu yang tengah asik bermain pasir.

"Ma, Papa Sai sama Mama Ino kapan pulang?" Tanya Ryuu tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pada Gaara. Tangan mungilnya tengah asik membuat gundukan pasir.

"Mungkin agak lama, Mamanya Papa Sai lagi sakit." Jawab Gaara.

"Hmm, Lyuu jadi gak punya Papa lagi deh." Keluh Ryuu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sedikit banyak perkataan Ryuu membuat Gaara sedih. Sejak lahir Ryuu memang tak merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah. Baru satu tahun terakhir ini Ryuu mendapatkannya dari Sai, itu pun tak sepenuhnya karena Sai bukan Ayah Ryuu yang sebenarnya.

"Kan ada Mama," Hibur Gaara.

"Mama kenapa gak beliin Papa buat Lyuu sih?" Tanya Ryuu sambil menatap penuh harap pada Gaara.

'Beli?' Batin Gaara. Apa anaknya ini berpikir kalau Papa itu bisa di beli?

"Memangnya Ryuu mau Mama belikan Papa?"

"Mau dong Ma, tapi yang lambutnya pilang kaya Lyuu." Jawab si bocah antusias.

"Papa Ryuu rambutnya juga pirang kok, wajahnya juga sangat mirip dengan Ryuu." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Lyuu gak mau Papa yang itu!" Entah karena apa, Ryuu memang sangat membenci Ayahnya. Bahkan bocah dibawah umur itu pun selalu menolak menggunakan marga sang Ayah. Mungkin sebenarnya anak itu sangat merindukan sosok seorang Ayah. Penolakan Ryuu membuat Gaara cukup khawatir, rasanya sedih saat anakmu menolak mengakui Ayahnya sendiri.

"Ma, Lyuu aus," Rengekan Ryuu menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, mama belikan minum. Tapi Ryuu tidak boleh kemana-mana ya,"

"Hu'um," Ryuu mengangguk senang.

Dengan sedikit rasa cemas Gaara meninggalkan Ryuu yang sedang asik bermain di bak pasir. Tempat membeli minum lumayan jauh karena yang berada di dekat situ ternyata sedang tutup.

Sementara itu seorang pria mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu abu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut taman. Dan wajah itu pun tersenyum saat menangkap sosok yang tengah dia cari.

"Hallo Ryuu-chan," Sapa Naruto pada bocah yang baru dikenalnya kemarin sore.

"Paman pilang!" Ryuu langsung berteriak senang saat tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Ke sini dengan Mama mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil membungkuk dan mengusap surai pirang yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Hu'um, Lyuu ke sini sama Mama Lyuu. Paman mau main sama Lyuu-chan?" Tanya Ryuu sambil menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Ryuu mau main apa?"

"Lyuu mau main kuda-kudaan!"

"Bagaimana kalau main ayunan saja?" Bujuk Naruto.

"Tapi paman yang ayunin Lyuu ya, yang tinggi." Ucap Ryuu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Hahahaa, iya."

Kemudian Naruto mendudukkan tubuh Ryuu ke subuah ayunan lalu mereka pun bermain layaknya Ayah dan Anak. Andai kau tahu siapa sosok malaikat mungil yang kini tengah tertawa riang dihadapanmu Naruto.

Tapi, sepertinya kami-sama belum mengizinkan mereka untuk bersatu. Tiba-tiba saja suara panggilan masuk terdengar dari hand phone yang ada di saku celana Naruto.

"Apa tidak bisa di tunda besok saja?" Tanya Naruto pada orang di sebrang sana. Dahinya sudah berkerut tak senang. Padahal dia baru saja menemukan penghibur hatinya.

"Baiklah," Dan dengan itu Naruto menutup telponnya.

"Paman mau pelgi ya?" Tanya Ryuu yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Maafkan paman ya sayang, paman ada urusan penting." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ryuu. Sungguh rasanya begitu berat berpisah dengan bocah pirang itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok, paman pelgi aja. Sebental lagi mama Lyuu juga datang," Jawab Ryuu sambil tersenyum polos.

"Anak baik, kalau begitu paman pergi dulu. Ryuu-chan jangan kemana-mana ya sampai Mama Ryuu datang." Naruto menurunkan tubuh Ryuu dari atas ayunan.

"Hu'um, sayonala paman."

"Sayonara Ryuu-chan,"

Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi sosok Gaara muncul sambil membawa dua botol minuman.

"Mamaa!" Ryuu segera berlari dan menerjang sang bunda.

"Maaf membuat Ryuu menunggu lama, ini Mama belikan minum untuk Ryuu-chan," Gaara menyerahkan botol minuman yang telah dia buka. Ryuu langsung meminumnya, tenggorokannya sudah benar-benar kering.

"Ma, main ayunan yuk!" Ajak Ryuu sambil menarik sebelah tangan Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto mengurut keningnya, malam ini rasanya dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sosok bocah berambut pirang itu terus terbayang di benaknya.

"Kalau kalian masih ada mungkin anak kita sudah seumuran dengan Ryuu ya, Gaara?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum miris. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok seorang Gaara.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman itu lagi besok, setidaknya bocah itu bisa membuatku merasa hidup." Naruto tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Kadang dia berharap saat dia menutup mata maka selamanya tak akan terbangun lagi.

Skip Time

Ryuu yang hari ini pulang lebih awal memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju taman. Mamanya belum datang menjemput, bermain di taman lebih baik dari pada harus duduk diam di depan sekolah sampai Mamanya datang menjemput.

Dengan masih mengenakan seragam TK nya Ryuu bermain di taman. Tasnya dia letakkan begitu saja di atas kursi sementara dirinya sibuk bermain pasir. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Bermain pasir lagi?"

Suara yang sudah cukup di kenal oleh Ryuu, bocah itu pun segera menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Paman pilang!" Seru Ryuu reflex melemparkan sekop pasir yang tengah dia pegang. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu bocah dihadapannya.

"Kenapa masih pakai seragam?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok dihadapan Ryuu.

"Mama belum jemput," Jawab Ryuu.

"Nanti Mama mu khawatir lho,"

"Gak akan, TK Lyuu kan dekat taman. Nanti Mama juga lewat sini," Jawab Ryuu kemudian tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sengiran khas yang sama dengan Naruto.

Saat Naruto beranjak berdiri dan berniat mengangkat Ryuu. Shafirenya tak sengaja menumbuk pada Name tag yang dipakai Ryuu. Perlahan tangan tan nya terulur untuk menyentuh benda persegi panjang tersebut.

'Uzumaki Ryuu?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat membaca name tag milik Ryuu . apa artinya ini? Kenapa anak ini memakai marga Uzumaki?

"Paman kenapa?" Suara Ryuu berhasil menyeret Naruto ke alam sadar.

"Ryuu-chan, siapa nama Mama mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Mama Lyuu?" Ryuu menatap heran pada Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Mama kandung Ryuu." Tanya Naruto lagi dengan segala kegundahan di hatinya.

"Mama Gaala," Jawab Ryuu dengan lantang.

"Gaa..Gaara? apa benar nama Mama mu Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam erat pundak kecil Ryuu. Ryuu meringis dan mengangguk.

"Ryuu-chan, sudah Mama bilang tunggu sampai Mama datang."

**Deg!**

Naruto membeku, mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal dan dia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Oh kami-sama jika saat aku menoleh dan kau menghancurkan harapanku, ku mohon ambil saja nyawaku.

Perlahan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau telinganya tak salah. Akhirnya setelah lima tahun lamanya, shafire dan jade itu pun kembali bertemu. Keduanya membelalak sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

"Na-Naruto..." Jantung Gaara berdetak tak karuan, benarkan apa yang dia lihat? Benarkah itu Narutonya?

"Gaara..benar kau Gaara.." Lemas, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto di kedua kakinya. Bunuh aku jika aku tak bisa menyentuhnya sekarang juga. Naruto mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki dan berlari ke arah Gaara yang kini diam terpaku tak jauh darinya.

Grep!

"Gaara..Gaara...benar kau Gaara..Gaara ku.." Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Naruto memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat seolah kalau dilepaskan maka dia akan kembali kehilangan Gaara.

"Na..Naruto.." Tubuh Gaara tetap tak bisa digerakkan. Apa benar ini nyata? Apa benar ini Naruto suaminya?

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, aku sudah mencarimu mati-matian. Aku hampir bunuh diri karena tak sanggup hidup tanpamu, oh kami-sama terimakasih kau masih menjaganya untukku." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memeluk Gaara erat.

"Baka..hiks..ku pikir kau sudah mati..hiks..Naru no baka!" Gaara terisak dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Sementara kedua orang dewasa itu tengah saling memeluk dan melepas rindu dalam syukur. Sosok Ryuu yang juga memiliki kecerdasar seorang Gaara mulai menangkap sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ma, siapa paman pilang itu? Kenapa Mama memeluknya? Dan kenapa Mama menangis?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Eh, Ryuu-chan," Gaara segera melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari keberadaan Ryuu di sana.

"Gaara, apa dia anak ku?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ryuu-chan, ini Papa mu sayang. Papa Naruto, kami-sama sudah mengembalikannya pada kita." Ucap Gaara sambil menghapus air matanya. Naruto melangkah mendekati Ryuu.

"Lyuu gak punya Papa! Papa Lyuu Cuma Papa Sai. Paman pilang pelgi saja sana!" Teriak Ryuu dengan tatapan mata benci.

**Deg! **

Bagai terhantam sebuah batu besar tepat di jantungnya. Naruto kembali membeku di tempatnya. Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa anaknya menolak kehadirannya. Dan siapa itu Papa Sai?

"Sayang, ini Papa mu. Kami-sama sudah mengembalikannya untuk Ryuu-chan," Bujuk Gaara sambil berlutut di hadapan Ryuu untuk mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Papa Lyuu udah mati!"

Deg!

"Lyuu gak mau punya Papa yang itu!"

Deg!

"Paman pelgi saja sana!"

"Ryuu-chan,"

"Lyuu gak mau, Paman mati saja sana!"

"Uzumaki Ryu!" Bentak Gaara.

"Sabaku Lyuu! Lyuu gak mau punya Papa! Papa Lyuu udah mati!" Ryuu balik berteriak pada Gaara.

"Ryuu!" Tangan Gaara terangkat untuk memukul sosok Ryuu.

"Gaara!" Dengan sigap Naruto menahan tangan Gaara.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Anak ini sudah keterlaluan, dia harus diberi pelajaran!" Gaara menarik kembali tangannya dan berteriak marah pada Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu Gaara, jangan sampai perbuatanmu membuatmu menyesal nanti."

"Aku tidak mau punya putra yang tidak mau mengakui Ayah kandungnya sendiri!" Teriak Gaara lepas kendali.

"Hiks..huweee...Mama jangan malah sama Lyuu..hiks..Mama pukul Lyuu saja..hiks.." Tangan mungil Ryuu melingkar dan menggenggam erat tubuh Gaara. Kedua matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata dengan deras.

"Mama jangan buang ..hiks..Lyuu anak Mama..hiks.. Mama pukul saja Lyuu..hiks..hiks.."

"Ryu..Ryuu-chan? Maafkan Mama sayang, maaf." Gaara segera tersadar dan memeluk tubuh Ryuu yang sudah bergetar. Naruto hanya mampu melihat dalam diam.

"Hiks..hiks..Mama jangan nangis..hiks..Lyuu janji gak akan nakal lagi.." Isak Ryuu sambil mencengkram baju Gaara.

"Kenapa Ryuu-chan benci Papa sayang? Sekarang Papa Ryuu sudah ada di sini,"

"Lyuu gak suka Papa yang bikin Mama nangis..hiks..Lyuu malah sama Papa..."

"Eh?" Naruto dan Gaara sama terkejutnya mendengar penuturan Ryuu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil melepaskan pelukan Ryuu dan menatap si bocah.

"Lyuu tau Mama selalu nangis kalau malam, Lyuu juga dengal Mama bilang kenapa Papa Nalu meninggalkan Mama..Mama kangen kan sama Papa Nalu? Tapi Papa Nalu gak ada, Papa Nalu udah bikin Mama nangis. Lyuu benci sama olang yang udah bikin Mama Lyuu nangis..hiks.." Jemari mungil Ryuu bergerak menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di wajah Gaara.

"Ryuu," Gaara tertegun mendengar penuturan Ryuu. Jadi ini semua salahnya? Karena tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata Ryuu sering memergokinya menangis.

"Ryuu, maafkan Papa. Papa sudah mencari Ryuu dan Mama, tapi Papa terlalu payah untuk menemukan kalian." Naruto berlutut di samping Gaara. Kedua lututnya sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Ma?" Tanya Ryuu sambil menatap bundanya.

"Kalau Ryuu sayang sama Mama, Ryuu harus mau memaafkan Papa," Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus surai pirang putranya.

"Kalau Lyuu maafin Papa, Mama gak akan nangis lagi?" Tanya Ryuu polos.

"Iya, Mama janji gak akan nangis lagi. Ryuu juga kangen kan sama Papa?"

Tatapan mata Ryuu beralih pada sosok Naruto. Perlahan tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah sang Ayah. Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Ryuu dengan erat. Dirasakannya tangan mungil Ryuu yang menjamah seluruh wajahnya.

"Papa?"

Sudah cukup, panggilan si bocah sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto untuk segera memeluk putranya. Masa bodo orang mau melihatnya dan mengatainya cengeng. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Ryuu dengan air mata dan isak tangis. Ini putranya, putranya dengan Gaara. Putra yang selama ini dia kira tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Hooaaa...lumah Papa besal yaa.." Ryuu menatap kagum pada bangunan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ryuu suka?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkul Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lyuu sama Mama tinggal di sini?" Tanya Ryuu sambil menatap sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja iya, ini rumah yang Papa bangun untuk anak dan istri Papa."

"Istli?" Tanya Ryuu tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan buah hatinya.

"Iya, istri Papa. Mamanya Ryuu-chan." Naruto berjongkok dan mencolek hidung Ryuu.

"Ooowh,"

"Nah sekarang, siapa namamu sayang?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Watashi wa Sabaku Lyuu!" Ucap Ryuu lantang dan kemudian nyengir ala Naruto.

Naruto nepok jidat, Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, anaknya ini memang benar-benar satu tipe dengan sang Ayah. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

**THE END**

Angst kan? Pokoknya ini Angst! Kalau Kirin bilang Angst ya Angst =..=

#dibakar readers XDD

Yosh! Awas aja kalau gak ada yang review.. gak akan Kirin update fic2 NaruGaa yang lain.

Wkwkwkwk... #gakakanadayangpedulibakaneko 

Salam manis dari Kirin ^_~


End file.
